


Magical Flirtation Device

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Air Inflation, F/F, Flirting Gone Wrong, Humiliation, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Teasing, Tieflings, Wood Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Shred is a wandering bard, looking for riches galore, and cuties to share it with. A charismatic girl like her could have anyone she wanted, so why not try flirting with that dark mysterious girl at the corner of the tavern? Surely nothing could go wrong. ♥Commission for my friend Song!
Relationships: Shred/Kuzlo Kurva
Kudos: 2





	Magical Flirtation Device

The life of a bard was that of glorious highs and truly awful lows. A performer left to the whims of the reception they get has only their own skill and natural charisma to rely on to get by. Some are more gifted than others, and some… some are just unlucky.

Shred hummed as she strolled down the cobblestone road of Eswood, a lively little city on the border between nations. Travelers and traders often found themselves here for a few days at a time while waiting for the border guards to let them through. The city had grown thanks to the large amount of traffic, so that meant plenty of money had gone into development. Inns, restaurants, trade shops, and other such businesses were able to thrive and pick up a number of wares from the neighboring nations.

That’s part of why Shred loved this place. The people were varied, the stories were plentiful, and the coin was always very nice. More often than not, there was work that needed to be done, which meant she usually left Eswood with more coin in her purse than when she started!

… Usually.

Today, she was feeling good. A quick caravan escort into town meant she had a little bit of spending money on hand, and what better place to spend it than at the Swell Devil Inn? It was her favorite inn in town, with lots of homemade food and taps that never ran dry! Not to mention how soft the beds were.

As she pushed the doors open, the fresh smells of sauteing meat and steamed vegetables flooded her senses, along with the sound of idle chatter and discussions. This was her kind of place. She set up shop here with her guitar many times and earned a pretty copper for her work. More than once, she was able to just play for a couple hours and afford a night there.

The tables were all bustling, full of people enjoying their dinners and sharing a drink. The bar was packed full as well, leaving next to nowhere to sit. Shred felt a little disappointment as she thought she’d have to move elsewhere for the night, but her eyes flickered with hope when she saw a nearly empty booth at the corner of the inn.

It was a table made for at least eight people, but the single patron didn’t seem to be expecting any company. She was sitting with a plate of half finished ribs in front of her, a glass of some chocolate brown drink swirling in her glass. In her off hand, she held a book, idly sorting through the text while occasionally taking a sip.

Perfect, Shred mused, the gears already turning in her head. Maybe a little schmoozing can get me a seat, and perhaps some drinks…

She waved a waitress down and gave her order, directing it to be sent to the table where the lone figure was seated with a knowing little wink.

It was time to work her magic.

“Damn girl, someone’s lookin’ mysterious,” Shred noted with a little hum as she walked over, turning her charm up to eleven. This whole routine was standard to her at this point. Add a little sway to the hips, bat the eyelashes slightly, get the steps just right to make the boots thud powerfully upon the ground… Planting both hands upon the table, she bent forward by a few degrees, tail swaying behind her like she was a cat, amused by her prey. “Big table for a lonely lady. Care for some company?”

The way she spoke was almost like she was always singing. Her cadence and rhythm was even, smooth, well-practiced.

The woman looked up from her book, catching her gaze with her piercing yellow eyes. Her skin was a dark blue, all the same shade. The tone was reminiscent of some Tiefling lineage, but she bore no horns or any other features. Her hair was black, with a single light blue streak running through her bangs, and it was clear she was some sort of adventurer from how she was dressed. Leather armor hugged her frame, slightly strained about her bust and stomach.

“Depends on your intentions,” she hummed, folding a ribbon into the book to save her spot before setting it aside. “If you’re buying me dinner, I would. If you’re looking for a fight, I’d prefer to take it outside.”

Shred laughed, guiding her hand along the corner of the table as she slid into the booth, sitting across from the stranger.

“Please, if I wanted a fight, half this place would be up in arms,” she smirked, leaning against the table with nonchalance and confidence. “You’re the kinda gal that got stories. I was hoping maybe we can… share stories, share drinks… seeeee where it goes?” Her fingers tapped against the table idly while she rested her head upon her hand.

“Oh, I have many stories. Many of which you weren’t alive for, child,” the stranger’s voice had a measure of cold behind it. Perhaps Shred could… warm her up a little. “But you got my attention.” She leaned out of the booth, waving down a waitress and gesturing for her to bring more drinks. “Kuzlo. Lovely to meet you…?”

“Shred! Bit of a hotshot in the area, if I do say so myself,” Shred leaned back with a hum. “Nobody can rock a guitar quite like me on this side of the realm. I make the strings sing and the girls swoon~”

Kuzlo let out a little laugh, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

“Heh, sorry. I just love Tiefling names. Very on the point. Errr, on the nose, perhaps…” she snickered with a little shake of her head. “Almost poetic.”

The name was always an attention grabber, and that’s why this Tiefling loved hers. It was like having a cleric with the last name ‘Doctor’.

The clank of cups rang as the waitress set their drinks down before them, followed by a plate of steaming food for the newcomer.

“So, bard, tell me your stories. A good enough story means I’ll buy your meal for you. I have silver to spare,” she spoke, proving her point and placing a few silver coins upon the surface to prove her point with each sentence she spoke. “A great story gets you a room…” The coins gathered up once more. “And a fantastic story… Well. We’ll see. Just know I have high… high standards.”

Oh, that definitely sounded like a challenge. Almost like a wager with how she was putting her money on the counter, like a poker dealer with a winning hand.

“Alright. Bet you’re going to love this one…”

And so Shred began the tale of the Storm Giants and their attempts to wage war with the dragons that lived in the mountains where they often docked their flying castle. The Tiefling played an integral role in this conflict, working as an emissary between the rival groups, brokering peace together that allowed them to live in coexistence! 

Of course, it wasn’t without its fair-share of danger. Stealth missions to sneak into each of their strongholds to retrieve stolen artifacts, combat encounters to prove her and her party’s worth, and a tense diplomatic standoff at the peace conference, where her song soothed the angry creatures and let them see reason.

“Got myself a damn nice reward for that, too. You wouldn’t believe how much gold you can get for a fraction of a dragon’s horde, and the Belt of Giant’s Strength was hella useful in a tavern brawl we got into after…”

Shred gradually wound down to the end of her story, the food having been brought to their table towards the beginning, and with her eagerness, it had started to get cold. That didn’t stop Kuzlo from reaching her fork over to tug at some of the meat to try for herself. She didn’t say much as she just listened to the tale, but her eyes never left Shred’s face for more than a second.

“So yeah, I’m a bit of a big damn hero,” she smirked, taking her glass and taking a long draught of it to wet her throat after talking for so long. “How’s that?”

Kuzlo chuckled and pushed the coins she had piled up over to the storyteller, making her eyes light up with victory.

“I had heard whispers of that tale along the winds, but I’m a little surprised to find it true,” the blue elf hummed, leaning back in her seat with her hand resting on her lap. “You’re a woman of many talents if you were able to get out of that one alive. And with a peaceful solution, at that. Heh.”

“What can I say; I’m damn good at what I do~” Shred practically ebbed confidence with her victory there, using her magic to pass the coins between her palms like they were cards in a magic trick. “So, this gets me dinner and the night together… Perhaps we can have more time after that…? I certainly wouldn’t mind hanging around a shade like you more~” She almost purred like a tabaxi as she leaned forward, rubbing her leg against Kuzlo’s in a warm, intimate gesture.

“Hmm… The dashing heroine, swooping in to bed the mysterious woman,” Kuzlo mused as she idly brushed her leg against her in return. It was easy enough for Shred’s boot to brush against her inner calves, getting right up to her knees thanks to the skirt the elf wore. “I’m curious as to what sort of woman you take me for, Shred.”

This caught her off-guard. The story didn’t have her fawning for her already? Elves generally live longer, so maybe she really had seen or heard more impressive things… Well, that just meant she needed to turn the charm up a little!

“You’re my type of woman,” she said simply, reaching her hand out to wrap it around the one Kuzlo rested atop the table. She gave it a squeeze, her own infernal heat giving the elf a warm sensation. “Aaaand I got the feeling I’m yours. So why not just cut to the chase and have dessert upstairs~? I see you’re a fan of snacks,” she noted with a glance down at that pudgy tummy Kuzlo tried to hide under her armor, accompanied by a swirl of her thumb against the soft flesh of her hand. “Maybe we can dig into devil’s food cake later~?”

Shred finished her flirt with a little wink and a sway of her hips, swiping her tail against her rear to emphasize what she meant.

Alas, her persuasion check seemed to botch at that moment. Perhaps bringing up her weight wasn’t the smartest idea.

“Oh, ha, clever. Devil, tiefling, that’s… cute,” Kuzlo chuckled dryly, doing a good job of feigning interest as leaned in return. “You’re cute, Shred. Perhaps I was wrong about you. Maybe you’ll be more entertaining than I thought you’d be~”

It… actually worked? That wasn’t a reaction she’s ever had with it before, but Shred was going to take it! She leaned in, the space between their faces shrinking by the inch until they were within breathing distance, gazing into each other’s eyes. Kuzlo tilted her head, gently nuzzling against Shred’s cheek before wrapping their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Shred hummed into the embrace, closing her eyes to focus on the taste. Her lips were cool like snow, and she was certainly hungering for the kiss. Kuzlo’s hand moved to the back of Shred’s neck, keeping her in place while it deepened, Kuzlo making the first move to slip her tongue into her mouth, grinding it dominatingly against her partner’s, who was rapidly getting more flustered.

This was by no means Kuzlo’s first kiss, Shred could easily tell. From how she carried herself to the way her lips moved like an assassin going in for the kill was simply masterful. She couldn’t help but let out a swoon.

And then a yelp as a sharp cold passed through her lips, making her retreat back in her seat hastily.

“Eeeep…” She winced, brushing her fingers against her lips, still feeling the tingle on the surface, along with the remnants of Kuzlo’s taste. “What’s… What was that? Do you do that to every girl you kiss?”

Kuzlo snickered as she finished off her drink, brushing a bit of hair behind her long ear.

“Just the ones I want to have fun with. Your story amused me, but I’m sure I can squeeze a bit more from you, you shameless flirt,” she cooed, sliding the cup towards the edge of the table and reaching to grab Shred’s while she was still confused.

“Fun with…? D-Did you drug me or something?” She hissed below her breath, leaning in to whisper to avoid causing a fuss around the bar.

“Drug you? Heavens, of course not,” she laughed quietly, waving her hand. “I’m not some fiend, no offense, I mean. I just figured your slightly swollen ego could stand to match the rest of you.”

“Ugh, wh-what the hells are you going on about?” Shred gave up trying to be subtle, wiping her lips a few more times to try and get the tingling sensation off to no avail. That only seemed to make it worse, at that! The tingling had spread to her hands and was moving up her arms at an almost alarming rate. 

But Kuzlo didn’t answer, instead electing to relax, sipping casually from the drink she technically stole from Shred, though she did pay for it, so all was fair.

“Alright, no more games, what did you do?!” Shred reached for her hip, grabbing at her rapier’s handle, but… She just couldn’t… get a grip on it! Growling in frustration, she glared down at its sheathe, only to gasp in surprise.

Her hands were… round.

They weren’t perfect spheres, mind, but they were a lot puffier than they were moments prior. Her fingers had swelled as well, just like she was having an allergic reaction, but… to what?!

“So, you find it fit to poke fun at a woman’s shape? Maybe you’ll choose your words carefully next time,” Kuzlo simply said as she gave the flirty tiefling a wink.

“Grrrh… Whatever you doing, you better stop…!” Shred leaned in to grab at the devlish partner, only to feel her gut getting squished against the table. It only took a quick second to confirm that her belly was filling out like a balloon! The little bit of midriff that she liked having exposed was spreading as her belly grew, forcing her coat to rise up her body! 

It grew tight around her breasts as it kept moving up her body with nowhere else to go! Her hands frantically moved to press against the rounding surface in hopes of pushing it back to a normal size, but her puffy hands just sunk into her own balloony flesh!

“F-Feel so bloated…” Shred groaned, cheeks starting to turn red as the embarrassment slowly set in. Okay, maybe she brought this on herself. She could’ve used a better pick-up line! But that didn’t mean she had to swell up like this!

At least it all seemed to be air this time. Air was so much easier to lose instead of liquid or, heavens forbid, actual fat. It was hard to be a bard when your dexterity was in the negatives.

“Let me take this rapier…” Kuzlo hummed, shifting to climb out of the booth before moving over to Shred’s side. The puffy girl was too distracted to stop her from yanking her main self defense away! “Don’t want to risk you popping, ohoho…~”

“P-P-Popping?!” Shred’s bright eyes went wide as she squirmed, the booth getting tighter and tighter with each passing second. She had to get out of this vice-like seat before she actually did pop!

It was a struggle to get a good grip on the edge of the booth, but as she was just filling up with air, it was easy enough to tug herself out of the tight situation she found herself in.

Only to find herself flopping right on her belly, face down on the inn’s hardwood floor.

“You’re fucking kidding me, right?!” Shred cursed, struggling to push herself up onto her hands and knees while she felt her coat only straining further around her breasts. They were the next to fill out, straining her top while the straps of her bra dug in against her shoulder blades. “Oooh, you’re so dead…!”

“Tough talk for a growing orb of annihilation,” Kuzlo teased, squatting down by her head and snickering tauntingly.

Shred was hyper aware of all the eyes lingering on the pair now. Their confrontation was by no means subtle, and her fall to the ground was absolutely not stealthy. This wasn’t good… If this kept up, she’d be completely exposed, and her reputation as a seductive heroine would be ruined…!

A sudden snap against her rear made her squeal in alarm, tail lifting up instinctively as she turned around to shoot daggers at the one who dared spank her.

“Do that again and I’ll tear your…?!” She shouted at her own ass, only to find that there wasn’t anyone behind her. How could there be; she had just fallen out of her booth! All that greeted her back there was her expanding form; the roundness of her rump starting to stretch the material of her skirt. At least she wasn’t wearing pants; those would’ve ripped immediately with how her calves and thighs seemed to be poofing up.

Confusion racked her brain as she struggled to figure out who snuck a smack on her rear, only to be solved when she realized that there was a little breeze passing between her legs, tickling her nethers… Her panties had already snapped off! Were they really that weak?!

“C’mon, i-it was just one bad line! You must’ve heard a million of those!” Shred groaned, trying to push herself up again, only to fail as her arms had a harder and harder time actually reaching the ground. Her body had gotten so large, it was a struggle to get her arms to bend down at all… Her vambraces had long since snapped off, leaving just tattered straps around her wrists, not having any real chance of surviving.

“And I’ve played a million pranks on clumsy little flirts like you, darling,” Kuzlo simply said, deftly gliding backwards with a twirl as Shred waved one of those tree-trunk sized limbs towards her to grab at her. “You’re lucky I didn’t do something worse to you! The last guy was polymorphed into a little stuffed owlbear for a week!”

“Y-You’re a witch!” Shred shouted a pointed accusation at her tormentor as she rolled back and forth on her rounded belly and breasts, like a turtle stuck on its back. If she could just get some momentum going, she could hop up and… and figure out the next part of her plan when she got to it!

“Technical term is a trickster, but you almost got it,” the elf hummed, stepping back to give the ballooning girl more space as all the inn patrons were now standing and watching the scene unfold.

Shred’s rounded out form had made her brush past the height of the inn’s tables easily, and there was no hope of her reaching the ground without some assistance now. Grunts and growls of her struggle went unheeded by the patrons as Shred wiggled about; her clothes stretched to their limits seemingly, covering next to nothing against the middle of her bust and just around her waist. Her cleavage was so deep at this point, one could stuff their entire arm in there and not have it come out of the bottom, and she shuddered to imagine what the view of her rear end looked like to the bar patrons.

“I-Is it doooone…?” Shred howled mournfully as she felt her body swaying from side to side with every little movement she tried. Her arms and legs could only flail like a helpless newborn, unable to even walk. How large was she at this point…? She could barely look around with how her head strained against her swollen body.

“Mmm… I’m sure I could streeetch you to your limits…” Kuzlo cooed, placing her hands on that soft rounded body and starting to rock it back and forth. Her belly rolled so smoothly against the wooden floor; there was next to no resistance. She barely needed to use any strength to move the poor Tiefling; she was practically weightless at this point. “But I got some other plans for you. Come now, I got a big role in mind for you!”

With that, Kuzlo continued to roll the girl across the floor, certainly taking her time with it so all the patrons could see the humiliated bard. Shred continued to wiggle her now useless arms and legs while groaning from the dizzying spinning, but it was no use. She couldn’t grab her guitar to cast spells, her component pouch, anything!

“Oh, I’ve seen her here before! Wonder what she did to piss that girl off…”

“I didn’t think anyone could get that big!”

“She doesn’t even wear panties when she’s out? How shameless…”

Their teasing and taunting words, intentional or not, flooded into Shred’s ears, making her cheeks even hotter as she blood rushed to her face. She had a reputation here! She had fans! Now when she’d try to perform here, she’d just be known as the ballooned bard or something equally demeaning…

Her bloated form was so big, she felt her body pushing against tables and chairs as she was rolled back. The furniture squeaked from her form pushing them aside, with drinks and plates perched atop them clanking and shifting about.

It was impossible to see beyond her puffy breasts, still trying to be contained by her top, but she could feel the hands of curious patrons brushing over her tummy and thighs, seeing just how dense she was. Their hands pushed in just enough to make a slight indentation, causing squeaks and gasps to leave the airy girl’s mouth, much to her embarrassment. Each press into her flesh sent shocks up her spine, making her squirm in her self-bondage. Was she getting turned on by this…?!

“Out the door you go!” Kuzlo announced with a mischievous snicker as one of the patrons opened the door for the pair. “You’re going to be a tight fit…”

Shred opened her eyes in alarm, the whole inn upside down before her, with the sunlight of the outdoors shining on her face. They were going outside?! There was no way she’d be able to fit through the door! A double door, probably, but something this thin…?! She’d pop!

“N-No! Nonono-!” Shred quickly began to protest once more desperately wagging her useless limbs as Kuzlo began to roll her out the front door.

Her vision was obscured for a second as her head rolled under the mass of her body, making her grunt in annoyance before she was brought back into the light, brought face to face with her tormentor, who wore the most sinister grin on her face.

“So, what’re you learning from this lesson, kiddo?” She hummed, the light sparkling in her piercing yellow eyes. The weird part was that Kuzlo didn’t look malicious at all… She seemed to just be having a good time.

“B-Be careful about who I flirt with…?” Shred grunted, feeling her hips get wedged in the doorframe. The cool breeze outside tickled her lower half, making her bite her lip nervously. Oh, the guards were going to have a fit if they saw this… “Practice better pick-up lines…?”

Kuzlo flashed her a wink and nodded, leaning in to give her little toy a big kiss, right on the lips. Shred couldn’t help but gasp into it, a gentle moan leaving her mouth as Kuzlo gave her one more strong shove, both hands planted right on her swollen breasts, intent on getting her out that front door…!

Bwomp!

Shred felt her body slip right through the doorway bouncing out onto the street a few feet ahead while many passersby gasped at the sight of the girl rolling before them.

“Eeeeasy girl!” Kuzlo laughed, summoning a Mage Hand to catch her from rolling too far away, just in time for her to catch up with her victim. “Can’t have you going too far.”

“E-Eeeeh…?” Shred groaned, trying to get over the dizzying experience she just went through, while the embarrassment of all eyes on her lingered in her mind. Part of her wish she’d just fly off so she wouldn’t have to be seen…!

That made her getting lifted off the ground as if by magic quite startling!

“Wh-Wh…?! H-Hey! Help!” Shred squealed, trying to right herself as she began floating up into the air, bit by bit, getting rolled to be on her front just in time to see just how many eyes were on her. “I-I’ll be good! Don’t let me float into the sun…!”

“Oh, pipe down!” Kuzlo snickered, moving into sight as she gestured with her wand, glowing with magic. She was still in control of the whole situation, it seemed. “Just gotta get you into position!”

“Position…?” Shred questioned, starting to get dizzy again from just how high up she was getting with no real way to control anything. People resembled little dolls as she reached the height of the inn, and was gradually moved to be perched above the roof of said building.

“There we go… This spell should root you in place…” Kuzlo noted in a voice low enough to make it difficult for Shred to hear from her elevated position. Though invisible, Shred could feel binds wrapping around her wrists, keeping her arms bound to the top of the building. It’s not like she could use her arms anyways, especially in the air like this, but this just seemed to keep her from blowing away in the wind.

“Put me doooown…” She groaned, keenly aware of the crowd that was watching her, chuckling and laughing at her expense. How did this day get turned upside down so quickly…?

“Maybe in the morning! You’re the inn’s new mascot, Shred!” Kuzlo announced with a happy laugh, hands on her hips in triumphant victory. “I’ll have to work something out with the owner. Maybe we can make a big ol’ sign to strap across those tits of yours!”

“E-Eeeeeeeh…?!” Shred’s eyes went wide, legs kicking in the air behind her. This wasn’t fair! “When are you going to let me down?! I got things to do! I’m losing money stuck like this!”

A few people began filtering into the bar slowly, curious about this new advertising technique of theirs. It was certainly bold, and it definitely brought eyes to the institution.

“Maybe a couple days? I’ll work out a way to get you some payment for this, so you’ll at least make a profit!” Kuzlo laughed, summoning her Mage Hand once more to give her a few playful pats on her exposed rear. “And how’s about this… If you can earn the bar… say, an extra 50 gold for the inn, maybe I’ll let you do whatever you want to me in return…~”

The two shared a glance for a moment, the grin of a trickster painted on Kuzlo’s lips as Shred’s jaw hung open in slight disbelief. Was… she serious? Shred stammered to retort with something, but Kuzlo simply blew her a kiss and walked back into the inn, letting Shred stew in her own thoughts and humiliation as people roamed by, curious about the strange new art piece that was in the middle of town.

At least she had plenty of time to plot her revenge, as the winds blew gently under her skirt...


End file.
